


Wallpaper: Scruffy Jack

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bokeh, Gen, scruffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Wallpaper: Scruffy Jack

Still trying to figure out the Bokeh effect...


End file.
